Lost
by Aussie-mel
Summary: What if someone else was on the flight from Australia. Abandoned. Contact me if you would like to continue with this story.
1. Lost

_**Summary:** What if someone else was on the flight from Australia.  
**Beta Readers:** Luke Mason and Heather Rix  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate or Lost. I am making no money off them so don't sue._

* * *

**Chapter One:** Lost

Jack looked around at the smoldering remains of the plane he'd been on. He'd been in Australia talking to their Prime Minister about the Stargate project. The Pentagon had decided that the Aussie's would be a helpful ally to have and he had been tasked with informing them.

The only flight out of the country he'd been able to get was a civilian flight which had found him stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. He'd had a week full of meetings with the Australian government in which he'd finally convinced them the Stargate was best left in the SGC's hands, though they had offered to contribute a large sum of money if they could have several teams working out of Cheyenne Mountain.

He'd agreed to the terms they had set out because truth be told they could use the money to keep Kinsey and the rest of his mob off their backs for awhile.

Jack looked around at the panicked people who were running around the beach looking for their loved ones and trying to help those who were sick or injured. The Doctor, another Jack he believed, was running about everywhere looking for medicine and helping those survivors who were in the most need. He hadn't had time to change before boarding the plane and didn't want to wander around the island in his dress blues, so he quickly found his belongings.

Jack threw his belongings off to the side so he could change once the excitement died down.

Jack threw aside his dress jacket and went over to the pregnant woman, taking her off the hands of a large man with curly hair. Jack moved her out of the way of the danger before moving back across to where the Doc was to see what he could do to help.

He'd never before seen a crash of this magnitude that had any survivors; he'd been shot down over enemy lines and survived. This crash Jack knew was different, though he knew without a doubt that they should all be dead, there was no way possible they should have survived. Yet they had and Jack had no idea how they'd done it.

Jack helped move everyone clear of the wreckage before it blew up. He sat by himself on the edge of the forest observing everyone. Over the course of the day he'd learnt the names of nearly everyone there. He knew each and every one of them had a story like he had.

He knew Jack was a Doctor before he'd been stranded here but didn't know much more than that.

Charlie, he knew, was a drug addict- there were small signs that most people wouldn't have noticed, but Jack did. He'd been there himself, he'd been addicted to drugs and though his addiction was not voluntary it had been no less real to him. It had happened whilst he was in Iraq, the bastards that had kept him and tortured him used it as a device for information, every time they got the answers they wanted he'd be given more crack. In the end he'd gone through months of rehab to get clean though he knew from experience it was damned hard to do.

This kid would have to go cold turkey. Jack resolved to keep an eye on the kid and have a word with him when he got low on the drugs.

Claire, the pregnant lady, was going to have a rough shot of it when her baby was born. This island was no place to raise a child; it was too wild and dangerous.

Shannon and her brother, he didn't know much about, just that they were young and didn't seem too interested in what was going on around them.

Then there was the mysterious Kate. Jack knew there was something _off_ about her. All of his instincts were screaming at him though he had no idea what is was about her that had set him on edge.

Sawyer was the same; he also set his instincts on fire. Jack knew he'd have to keep an eye on him and keep his belongings well hidden. He'd seen how Sawyer had hoarded away all the possessions he could find. Thankfully he'd yet to find anything of Jacks. He'd been carrying sensitive documents with him and when he found the lock case he'd brought them in he knew he'd have to destroy all the restricted material it contained. He realized that if someone like Sawyer ever found out about the Stargate project he may be forced to do something he'd later regret.

Locke was another strange one, he had a military air about him, and Jack thought maybe he'd served at one time in his life. Though Locke was a seasoned fighter and hunter Jack could tell that about him almost immediately. Jack knew if he gave him a weapon Locke would know how to use it.

Moving on Jack looked at a few scattered others whom he didn't know the names of. There was the lonely looking black woman whose faith in god and her husband's survival never failed. He didn't know how her faith never wavered but he knew that some people were like that. He remembered how Sara had been after Charlie's death, her faith in God never once wavering, never wondering why he'd taken their son from them. Jack on the other hand had turned his back on his faith reasoning that if a God existed he would never have stolen his son from him.

There were others too, an Asian couple who he was yet to learn the names of, though they mostly kept to themselves dealing in their own way with the tragedy that had befallen them.

Michael and his son Walt were sitting off to the side talking quietly. He'd heard Michael tell his son he'd find his dog. Jack liked the kid, he was taking the circumstance pretty well when he knew most kids would be crying for their mothers. Jack would help look for the dog in the morning. After all every kid had to have a dog even- no especially- in these grim circumstances.

Looking to the other side of the beach Jack looked at the only man he'd seen before this hell of a plane ride had started. Sayid.

He knew the man and he wished to god that he didn't. Jack was the only one on this island who knew what Sayid's previous occupation had been; he was sure of it. Jack knew he would never forget the face of the man who'd taken such pleasure in his torture.

_Jack looked around his barren cell. He'd been the prisoner of Saddam for a month now and he'd still told them nothing. His captors didn't know but he'd learnt how to speak Arabic before he'd gone on his last mission. He would never have had to use his knowledge if Cromwell hadn't have left him behind. _

_He'd overheard the top thug talking and discovered they were bringing in a new 'interrogator', one that had yet to fail in making a prisoner talk. He'd also overheard the name of the new interrogator, Sayid._

_Jack knew it wouldn't be long before they came to visit him. They always did. To make sure he wasn't getting any rest. _

_Instead of the expected goon Jack was greeted by an unknown face. He assumed it was the much talked about Sayid. Jack was already beginning to dislike him. _

"_You will tell me what I wish to know American or your world will be filled with nothing but pain" Sayid said as two of the usual thugs dragged Jack into the familiar interrogation chamber and chained him by his wrists to the damp wall._

"_Go to hell" Jack spat earning him a punch across his face from Sayid. It was then that Jack noticed they were alone in the room._

"_You will talk one way or another" Sayid said, pulling out a needle filled with an unknown liquid and injecting it into Jack's arm._

He could never forget that man's face. He'd been absent when Jack had managed to escape that hell hole, so he'd never had the pleasure of killing the man. Jack was determined to confront him. He'd make sure he was alone though; there was no need to do it where anyone could try to stop him. He didn't want anyone to prevent him from killing the malignant bastard.

So he'd wait until he could get him alone before he'd strike. Everyone would believe he was another casualty to a tragic accident, they'd never know. That was if they were even rescued at all.

Moving his thoughts away from events of his past Jack surveyed the destruction on the beach.

As one everyone stood and started backing away from the forest edge. They looked into the depth of the trees trying to find the cause of the roaring noise, it sounded like a monster. Jack had never in his life heard anything like it and that included all the alien worlds he'd visited.

Jack somehow knew if they ever found out what made that noise, the chances were they weren't going to like it.

As the noise died away to nothing everyone resumed what they were doing. Jack eyed Sayid catching his eye. Jack knew the moment when recognition set in, as all the colour drained from Sayid's face. Making his hand into the shape of a gun, like children often do, he pointed it at Sayid making as if to fire the imaginary weapon. Sayid got the picture. His life was marked.

What Jack hadn't counted on was that another person had seen the motion. The Doc was looking between the two vowing to keep an eye on them.

Turning around Jack walked off a few meters down the beach where he would sleep for the night. Lying down on the sand Jack made his Jacket into a pillow, trying to will himself to sleep, hoping he'd wake in the morning to discover that it had been nothing more than a dream.

Closing his eyes Jack drifted off into a semi-sleep whilst still keeping an eye on his surroundings, as he'd been taught in special ops. Tomorrow they'd have to organize food and water rationings. Tomorrow, he'd deal with everything else this crazy island threw at them. Tomorrow.

_Finis_

* * *

_**Challenge**_

_**Challenge issued by: shteinfeld**_

_**Subject: The hardly ever / never seen before crossovers ...**_

_**The hardly ever / never seen before crossovers ….**_

_**The only rules:**_

_**1. It has to be a hardly ever seen crossover or one that no one else **_

_**has ever dared to think about let alone put together ... **_

_**2. Your story can be any length, genre its all up to you ...**_

_**I'm sure there are many more possibilities ... **_

_**Any takers ?**_


	2. Papers

_**Beta Readers:** Heather Rix  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate or Lost. I am making no money off them so don't sue.  
**Chapter Title:** Papers_

* * *

They'd been on the island for a week now and already Jack thought he was going mad. This island was like nothing he'd ever seen before, this island had secrets. 

Everywhere they went they seemed to discover new things about the little island they'd been stranded on. The first was the noise they had heard on the first night they'd been there; it had been like nothing he'd ever heard before. When he'd first heard it, all that went through his mind were those silly Jurassic Park movies. While he knew their island was not inhabited by dinosaurs he couldn't help but wonder what had caused the terrible noise.

He'd spoken to Charlie who had seen whatever it was and he'd simply described the creature as a monster, he said it was invisible and it had killed the pilot leaving him mutilated and hanging from the top of a tree.

Jack himself hadn't seen it but whatever could leave a man in that state in the tree tops was something to be feared and Jack wasn't one to be easily scared.

The only other strange incident so far had been the other day when their group had met up with a polar bear.

Jack had gone with Shannon, Boone, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid and Kate to find higher ground in the hopes of getting a signal from the transistor radio that the Doc had found with the pilot. The Battery from the radio had been just about dead so they'd gone in search of higher ground hoping to get a signal out. It hadn't worked but they'd picked up the signal of a French woman who'd been stranded on the island some sixteen years ago.

He had only gone on the trip to keep an eye on Sayid. Ever since he'd first laid eyes on him he'd not let the bastard out of his sight. If Sayid went on a trek through the jungle, then so did he. He wasn't about to let him do harm to anyone else on the island and if that meant that he practically had to stalk the man, he'd do it; but eventually when Sayid wasn't expecting it, Jack would have his revenge.

Thinking a few days back to the confrontation between Sayid and Sawyer, Jack had to agree with Sawyer, Sayid probably was a terrorist. The man was as unscrupulous as they came and he wouldn't put it past the Iraqi to have sabotaged the plane they were on, even at the expense of his own life.

"_Are you ready to talk yet Major?" Sayid asked his American prisoner. He'd had him tied to the wall of the interrogation room for two weeks now. He made sure the American had gotten no sleep in that time. Every time the man dozed off he'd have one of his men wake him and then beat him. The process would continue until the American Major equated sleep with pain. He'd been given enough food and water to keep him alive but Sayid always ate his own meals in front of him. Having the precious food and water just out of reach would eventually make him crack, when the thirst and hunger became too much._

"_Go. To. Hell." Jack spat at his interrogator, speaking each word separately. Jack lifted his swollen face to look at the man who'd become his living hell._

_Sayid paced the room in front of his prisoner holding a flask of water in his hands. Jack looked longingly at the flask._

"_If you tell me what your mission was I will give you this water. If not...well you will feel more pain" Sayid spoke undoing the lid on the water flask._

"_Major O'Neill, Jonathan, United States Air Force. Serial Number 573..." Jack started before he was interrupted by a brutal punch to his chest. Jack felt one of his bruised ribs break with the force of the blow._

"_You will learn Major" Sayid said upending the bottle pouring the contents at the American Major's feet._

Jack would get his revenge. He was a very patient man when he wanted to be. He didn't know how Sayid had even gotten to be on a plane from Australia to America. He was probably looking for ways to infiltrate and bring down the American government. As far as Jack was concerned Sayid was a terrorist.

Some of the other survivors had moved inland to a group of caves that ran near a fresh water supply. Jacks military instincts were telling him that he too should move into the caves with the others. Less risk of dying from exposure and with a water supply nearby, it was the best place to be. Even knowing that he should go to the caves, Jack was hesitant to leave the beach. Sayid had wanted to stay there and Jack was unwilling to let the other man leave his sight. So Jack had rigged up a temporary shelter at the edge of the beach.

Jack kept his distance from most of the survivors, most only knew his name and that he was military and none knew he had a past with Sayid. Only the Doc was suspicious but so far he'd kept his distance.

Jack had searched the remains of the plane wreck the day after the crash looking for the lock case that held the classified documentation. Luckily he found it, as well as his carry on bag which he'd given up hope on finding.

He had dug a hole under his shelter and buried it until he figured out a way to open the case, as he had lost the key. Jack had thought it had been in the carry on bag he'd taken on the plane but a thorough search had proven fruitless.

Feeling the heavy weight of eyes watching him Jack looked up to see Sawyer watching him. "Lookin' for something there soldier?" Sawyer asked him.

"What if I am" Jack asked, standing to look the young man in the eye. Jack also noted that Sawyer had called him soldier though Jack had yet to tell anyone he was military. "How did you know I was in the military?" Jack asked the man suddenly growing suspicious.

"Found your ID in your wallet. It's got a photo" Sawyer answered him before turning and walking over to where he'd built himself a small shelter. Jack followed him.

"Give me my wallet then" Jack asked running a hand through his sand laden hair.

"What do I get in return General?" Sawyer asked sitting down under a nearby tree.

"You get to live" Jack threatened the man.

Sawyer eyed Jack trying to see whether he was bluffing or serious, deciding not to take his chances with a fully trained Air Force General, Sawyer threw the wallet at Jack.

Jack caught the wallet before it hit him in the face and walked over to his make shift accommodations. Not that he really needed the wallet anymore, but it had been in his carry on bag and had the key to the Lock case in it. Searching through the wallet Jack located what he was looking for.

Feeling another set of eyes on him Jack saw Sayid eyeing him. Clearly the Iraqi was keeping an eye on Jack as much as Jack was on him. Jack would have to keep his guard up all the more because of it.

Deciding that there were too many people around watching him he placed the key on his dog tags. He'd wait for night fall before burning the contents of the case.

"_General, I'm glad you could make it" The young driver greeted him. "I was told to escort you to your motel so you could settle in before your meeting this afternoon at four"_

"_Thank you Airman" Jack said slipping into the car that had come to collect him from the airport. They could have at least had the decency to wait untill tomorrow to start the meetings. The drive through the streets of Sydney was so relaxing that it was almost enough to put the tired General to sleep._

_Pulling to a stop in front of the motel the driver opened his door so Jack could exit the vehicle. Entering the motel Jack went to the counter and asked for his key. Handing over the key the receptionist wished him well before he made his way upstairs for a nap._

_The Meeting was originally going to be held in Canberra but some emergency had come up and it had been transferred to Sydney. _

_Jack awoke from his nap a little before four; he quickly dressed himself in his dress blues and went to meet his driver. _

_Arriving at Parliament House Jack was escorted into a room with the Prime Minister and several other men who had been given clearance._

"_Thank you for having me sirs" Jack said before being seated. _

_Once everyone was seated Jack began "I'm here to tell you about a project called the Stargate Program..."_

It felt like years ago since he'd been at those meetings in the Australian Parliament House. He'd only meant to be gone a week and now he found himself to have been gone for two weeks and was moving towards a third. His team would be frantic with worry if they believed him to still be alive, which he somehow doubted. In all likelihood Jack and everyone else on the plane would have been declared dead.

Jack knew how these things worked and after a week of not finding anything the search would have started dying down by now if they were still even looking for them.

They had at least found a steady food source, even if that meant they were eating wild boar every night, it kept them alive. Tonight was no different. Locke had killed a couple of boars and everyone on the beach was sitting around the fire eating. Jack had mostly kept to himself but he had talked more to Locke than the others. Jack liked Locke, at least he didn't mess around.

Finishing off his meal Jack went back to where he'd built his shelter and built a small fire. Once that was done he dug the lock case back up. Pulling the key from the chain he unlocked the case and pulled the classified papers out. He left the weapons locked in the case and buried in the hole he'd dug. Placing the key back on his dog tags Jack threw all the documents onto the fire and watched them burn.

He just hoped they could find a way off this god forsaken island and soon. Before there was no one left to rescue.

Finis


	3. Revenge

_**Beta Readers:** Heather Rix  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate or Lost. I am making no money off them so don't sue.  
**Chapter Title: **Revenge_

* * *

Jack had all but given up hope on being rescued; he knew the chances were slim after the amount of time they'd been missing. The search for survivors would probably have been called off after a week of finding nothing, no matter what everyone else believed. Most of the other survivors still waited on the beach hoping that someone would rescue them. Even if they were somehow still searching, Jack had faced the fact that they would not be found. He'd been told by Kate that the plane had been miles off course. So even if by some miracle there was someone still looking they would be looking in the wrong place.

Having been a pilot during the beginning of his Air Force Career Jack knew how search and rescue operations were carried out, having performed several himself over the years.

No one was coming for them and the sooner everyone realized that the sooner they could get on with living the remainder of their lives on the desolate island.

They'd now been on the horrid little island several weeks and Jack had built a small but sturdy shelter at the edge of the beach. He'd gone off with Locke on several hunting trips so he could collect some small logs and vines to build a small hut. He'd found sufficient timber and vines to construct his makeshift home and it had taken him nearly a week of solid work to build the small shelter, which was little more than a one room hut with a couple of large palm tree leaves bound together to form the door. The roof was designed in a similar fashion.

He's also collected soft grasses and leaves to form a padded floor on which he could sleep. Locke had helped him build the little hut and in exchange Jack had helped Locke hunt each day for food.

Jack still hadn't spoken to many people outside the usual polite conversation required. There were only two people on the island he did not get along with and that was Sawyer, who just generally bugged him, and Sayid who he wished was dead. Mostly Jack had spent his time on the island watching everything going on around him, observing the daily rituals of the others. Hoping to gain some insight into their lives, Jack felt that if he kept track of them, he could learn how they'd react to certain situations. He knew it was the military training in him surfacing but that training had saved his life on numerous occasions and he wouldn't just turn his back on it now.

Jack had a run in with Sayid after the Iraqi had taken it upon himself to torture Sawyer. Jack had tried to prevent the Bastard hurting him but all he'd got in return was a black eye from the Doc and him telling him to "mind your own business". As much as Jack disliked Sawyer he knew first hand what it felt like to be on the other end of Sayid's malice. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

The Doc had joined Sayid in torturing Sawyer; to be honest Jack hadn't thought he had it in him. He'd told him as much as well. Although Jack disagreed with Sawyer taking Shannon's medication, torture was not the way to go about getting it back. The only thing it did was cement someone's belief in what they were doing.

Jack had refused to stand there and watch as Sayid and the Doc tortured the man. Jack knew from experience that some people would not crack no matter how much you tortured them. Sawyer was one of them, Jack could see it in his eyes; it would take other methods to get the man to talk. So Jack had stepped in and ended up getting into a fight with Sayid. It had taken Locke and several others to pull him off the other man. Jack had allowed his emotions to control his behavior usually jack kept a tight control on his emotions. It was something he'd been forced to learn when he had been in Special Forces. If you showed no emotion the enemy had nothing to use against you. He'd learnt that in the Iraqi hell hole after seeing an eight year old girl murdered because he dared to show the girl kindness.

In the end Jack had gotten through to the Doc and made him pull Sayid off of Sawyer.

Now Jack watched Sayid walk away from the camp alone. Jack knew it was his chance to get revenge for what had happened to him all those years ago. Even though he knew murder should not be the answer, Jack had suffered far too much at Sayid's hands just to let the man live peacefully on the island with him and the other survivors.

Jack knew what he was capable of. He'd done things for his government that still gave him nightmares. He supposed in that way he and Sayid were alike. Jack had done similar things to prisoners the USA had taken, but somehow it had always been different for him to be performing those acts. He had a reason behind it. He was doing it for his country but no matter how he tried he could not forgive Sayid the same.

When he'd thought he'd never see his tormentor again he'd never paid it a second's thought but now, stuck on a dangerous island where you needed to be able trust each other in order to survive, he was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to kill the man with all of his being but he knew Sayid might yet have knowledge that would save their lives. Pushing that thought aside Jack continued with what he set out to do and that was to kill him or at the very least make him feel some of the pain Sayid had put him through.

Using his special op's training Jack kept out of sight carefully tracking Sayid's movements through the forest. Jack didn't want to tip his hand too early so he waited, tracking him for nearly a week before he decided it was time to act.

Jack tracked him until nightfall. A couple of times Jack had thought he was going to get caught when Sayid turned to see what was following him. Jack was sure Sayid knew he was being followed; his suspicions were confirmed when Sayid once again turned around; this time calling into the brush to Jacks right "Who's there? Show yourself."

Jack kept as still as possible keeping his chest plastered to the ground and his breathing controlled lest it give away his location.

Sayid stood staring in his direction several moments more before he stepped backwards and into a trap which left him hanging unconscious from a tree. Jack Swore. This would complicate his plans further. Silently standing Jack never noticed the woman until it was too late. It wasn't long before unconsciousness claimed him also.

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke was that he was tied to a wire frame bed. Jack started looking about for Sayid; he knew the other man had to be here somewhere. Once his eyes adjusted properly to the light he noticed Sayid in a similar position on the opposite side of the room, he'd yet to wake up.

After about fifteen minutes Sayid started to regain consciousness, it wasn't until he was fully alert that they noticed the third person.

"Where is Alex?"

Jack had no idea who the woman was but he knew she meant bad news for them. "I don't know. He wasn't on the plane" Jack answered her. He knew for a fact there had been no Alex aboard the plane he'd looked over the flight manifest with Hurley.

"I do not know anyone called Alex" Sayid answered.

Looking at her Jack knew that they'd given her the wrong answer. He saw her flip a switch which electrified the bed frame's causing them unbelievable pain. Finally she flipped the switch again turning off the electricity flow.

Jack gasped for breath trying to block the pain out. He was getting too old for the torture routine. He wouldn't give her squat. He didn't know anything but that was not the point. He didn't take kindly to people torturing others in order to get what they wanted.

_Jack struggled as Sayid's two goons dragged him from the interrogation room. He'd been in there nearly a month and he still had not cracked. The higher ups were looking for answers Jack could tell, the frequency of the interrogations had increased from once to twice a day. They were looking for answers and Jack was damned if he was going to give them anything._

_Sayid had decided on a new technique today. The Hot Box would most definitely make the Yankee talk; they always cracked after a couple of days in there._

_So now Jack was being dragged into the center of the compound where there was a metal box dug into the ground. The box was little more than a coffin with a few holes drilled in the top to allow for air to get through. Jack was forced into the box and the lid was closed. Jack could hear them put a lock on the top._

_The heat was stifling, it had to be at least forty degrees in the box and it was only ten AM. Jack dreaded to think what it would be like at noon. Jack tried prying the lid open but nothing would work, all it did was make it seem more claustrophobic. In the end Jack settled back to wait and thought of Charlie his beautiful little boy who was waiting for him to come home. For Charlie he'd make sure he survived. For Charlie he'd come home again._

Jack clamped down tightly on his lip preventing himself from crying out with pain. Sayid is screaming out at the woman to stop. "Where is Alex?" she asks flipping the switch to cut the electricity.

"For god's sake we don't know" Jack yells at her trying to get through to her. Somehow he knows he won't, the interrogators never listen to their prisoners.

"Please, just listen to me! I keep telling you we don't know who Alex is! We're survivor's of a plane crash. I found a wire on the beach; I followed it. I thought it might have something to do with the transmission we picked up on the receiver. A recording, a mayday. With a French woman repeating on a loop for sixteen years." Sayid spoke trying to get through to his captor.

"Sixteen years. Has it really been that long?" the woman asks entering the room further. Jack can now see her clearly.

"That was _you_?" Jack asks the disbelief evident in his voice.

"You just happened to hear my distress call? I know what you are" She says, coming over she knocks first Sayid then Jack unconscious.

Jack regains consciousness to see Sayid chatting to their captor. "We'll it's nice to see your having such a wonderful time Sayid" Jack said sarcastically "But perhaps you can let us go now? We don't know what you want to know" Jack continues falling back on the age old method of sarcasm. It had always worked before. It usually pissed them off causing them to slip up.

"Tell me where Alex is Jack," she demands, her voice not quite as harsh as it was before.

"I don't know any damned Alex. How do you know my name?" Jack snaps at the strange French woman.

"You are wearing Dog Tags, they have your name on them" She replies gesturing the dog tags that are hanging exposed from his torn shirt.

Jack listened while Sayid talked to the French woman. Maybe he could figure out a way to escape while Sayid was talking to her.

"There was... I did something. Something I'm ashamed of." Sayid said looking away from Rousseau.

"And Nadia. You left her too?" Rousseau asked him

"She wasn't on the plane. She's dead. Because of me." Sayid said nearly jumping when Rousseau leant over and caressed the side of his face. Jack just looked on with disgust. Though at least while Sayid was talking to her she was not torturing them.

"I'm so sorry." She says staring at Sayid a moment "I want to show you something." Returning to them she injects Sayid with a needle before aproaching Jack.

"God damn it woman. We don't know anything" Jack snaps at her. Rousseau just smiles at him before striking him across the temple causing him to sink into unconciousness.

When he regained conciousness he saw Sayid above him working at releasing his bonds. Sayid noticing he was awake spoke "We should call a truce. I am not proud of my past but we will need to work together to get away from here"

"Go to hell. I would have killed you when I escaped but you were away from the Prison Camp" Jack spat at him.

"I know. But we will not get far if we do not work together."

Jack knew he was telling the truth so he grudgingly agreed. Jack also knew it was not the last time Sayid would hear from him. He'd catch up to him eventually.

Finis


End file.
